Christmas Morning for Two
by SyllableGriffon
Summary: Enjoying the quiet of an early Christmas morning, Raven receives an unexpected present early. OneShot RaexRob


**Christmas Morning for Two**

* * *

Her bed was cold. Her floor was cold. Her room was cold. She was freezing.

Raven glanced at her clock. It was too early for this. She grimaced as she shivered her way off her mattress and from underneath her blankets. Her feet landed on what felt like a frost covered floor. She rubbed her hands together as another shiver traced her spine and flew out to the rest of her limbs. Hood down, cloak hugged tight, Raven headed for the common room.

The door slid open. Lights softly twinkled around the tree in the corner; more lights and garland framed the dark window overlooking the ocean. Paper snowflakes, wreaths, and bells hung on every wall. The quiet solitude of the early Christmas morning was Raven's favorite decoration. She fetched her mug and set it on the countertop. Clicking on the burner, the white tea kettle bubbled with warmth. She breathed in the silence and smiled to herself, happy that the Titans had agreed to a very late breakfast.

Raven lifted the whistling kettle before it could crescendo and clicked off the burner. In the spirit of the holiday, she spooned two heaping scoops of hot chocolate mix into her mug. She poured in the scalding water and black sparks sent the thick liquid spinning. Raven glided over to the corner and plucked a candy cane from the Christmas tree. Her fingers worked off the plastic. As she settled herself in the middle of the couch, the steaming mug floated into her waiting hand. Raven dipped in the peppermint hook and stirred the melting treat into her drink.

Pink rays of light bled into the violet sky. Thick clumps of snow fell on the cresting waves as the sun peeked over the horizon. Warmth seeped into her shivering core. She sipped her cocoa and the sunrise began to defrost her pale skin.

She breathed in the tranquility. Her lips relaxed into a smile. Her head idly tilted to the side as she took in the blooming warmth of the sleepy, orange sky.

One last shiver ran through her as she closed her eyes. Raven heard the soft swish of the doors opening. She sighed, building up small walls around her tranquility from the uninvited guest. Then she let it go. It was only a matter of time before her friends would come join her. She finished her drink and gently held onto the still warm cup, slipping back into the solitary, quiet morning.

Light, tense ripples lapped at the edge of Raven's consciousness. She focused on her empty mug, willing the person to stay in the kitchen. The ripples paused just behind her.

Raven sighed. "Surprises only work if you're stealthy."

"Ouch." Robin hopped over the back of the couch and plopped next to Raven with a smirk. "Not really the way I wanted to start the holiday, Rae."

Raven turned to meet masked eyes. She bit the inside of her lip and held back a sigh. Raven knew how _she_ wanted to start the holiday, but the team didn't hang mistletoe this year. The early morning light cast sultry shadows along Robin's features. His jawline, his lips, the lean muscles of his neck flowing down to strong shoulders. The warm light even enhanced that twinkle in his eyes behind the mask. Raven blinked trying not to hold her breath. Her thumb traced the rim of her mug.

Smooth intent rolled off his shoulders. Robin slid closer, one arm lazily thrown over the back of the couch. "This is more of what I had in mind." He whispered.

Raven tilted her head. Her chest tightened. Gentle longing flowed from Robin and washed over her. He leaned in. The soft hunger of his stare caught her breath. Her black powers sparked at her fingertips. An undertow of desire pulled at Raven, beckoning her closer.

A soft hand caressed her chin and moved her lips to meet his. Pleasant shock shot through her body at his touch. Her powers engulfed and constricted the porcelain cup in her hands.

Robin's fingertips delicately trailed across her cheek. Electricity rippled through Raven down into her core. Robin's fingers laced into the hair at the nape of her neck. A shiver ran down her spine. Heat bloomed under her cheeks. Running her hand up to his shoulder, Raven traced his collar bone with her fingertips. She leaned into the kiss, lightly gripping the fabric of his shirt.

Robin gently pulled away and pressed his forehead to Raven's. "Merry Christmas," he cooed.

The mug cracked in her hand, shards suspended in the ebony embrace. Raven couldn't stifle the smile from her lips. Lightheaded, her body slackened as she hung onto the moment. Robin softly nuzzled his nose against hers, lips slightly parted. Ebony sparks popped around the couch. The undertow kicked up again and Raven leaned in.

The door swished open.

Robin's eyes went wide as Raven shot up from the couch.

Heavy footsteps rolled toward them.

The broken porcelain fell to the floor as the ebony magic evaporated. Raven brought her hood up as she crouched down and swept up the cocoa stained pieces of her mug.

Robin turned to see Cyborg stretching as he made his way down the main steps.

"Merry Christmas, y'all," he yawned.

Raven rushed to the sink. Her black energy acted on its own, tugging at Robin's shirt collar, trailing three couch cushions behind her, and creaking open two cabinets.

Cyborg gawked. "Did you…want…any breakfast?" He eyed Raven as she dropped the broken mug into the sink. Ebony engulfed the tea kettle, knocked over the hot chocolate bin, lifted the toaster into the air, and twitched the cuff of Robin's shirt.

"Not yet, thanks," Raven said as she floated toward the door.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow at the blush peeking out from beneath her hood.

As the door clicked shut, the black energy evaporated from everything in the kitchen, littering the cushions to the floor.

"What's with her?" Cyborg turned to Robin.

"She just got a Christmas present a early," Robin smirked.


End file.
